We Move On And We Move Forward
by bebravelauren
Summary: After Jack dies and Sutton returns to her normal self, she graduates from Princeton and moves to Santa Monica with Amanda. But will her strong love for Jack stop her from loving neighbor boy Matt, and moving on and moving forward? Sequel to "Twist". R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… SEQUEL TIME! :D So I was going to do the Emma sequel first, but I am just MAJORLY writer's blocked, and this story is just so fresh in my mind that I can't help but write it :) Anyways, I hope you guys really like the sequel… I'm considering doing a third-quel, too! Ahhh! :D I don't know, maybe :) Anyways, let's just see how this one goes, and if I do decide to write the third-quel, IT DEFINETELY won't come out until AFTER the Emma sequel. I just have to get it done, writer's block or no writer's block! Alright, I'm ready to write, so read my A/N at the bottom for more info!**

**Love,**

**Lauren:)**

**Disclaimer: Well, there isn't a WHOLE lot about Titanic in here. This is basically a Rose's life after Jack dies story… only with Sutton. But, just in case, I don't own Titanic … *sigh* … **

As I walked along the pier, the loud voices and game sounds ringing in my ear, I bent my head down and licked the other side of my chocolate soft serve ice cream cone. I looked at the Ferris wheel that was a little further down, and watched as it continuously rotated. The rollercoaster was painted a bright red, and I knew that they _obviously _have renovated it since 1910, when Jack was in Santa Monica. I knew he would still love it, though. He would love all of it. I had been scouring the place all day for somewhere that still sold cheap beer, but I couldn't find anything. I guess not being a local long enough had its disadvantages. Suddenly, I was hit in the head from behind, making my face fall into the ice cream cone. I lifted my now cold face and licked the ice cream off my upper lip, and wiped the rest of with my white tank top that had a lace back. Underneath I wore a neon green tank so my entire back wouldn't be bare. My shorts however were just a pair of grungy old denims that had two tiny holes right where the pockets were. I looked down and found a football. I picked it up, dusted it off, and looked around for the person who had thrown it, ready to give them a piece of my mind.

"Sutton? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." Matt said as he ran towards me. He was wearing a blue plaid button down shirt and a pair of khaki capris.

"Oh," I said as he now stood in front of me, his hair wet from either sweat or the water. "Um, yeah, just be careful next time. You're lucky it was me, who knows what would have happened if it wasn't." He chuckled and took the football after I stuck it out to him. Andrew came running along as well and smiled at me.

"Hey neighbor girl," he said, obviously not knowing my name. "Dude, I thought we were going on the rollercoaster." Matt looked at him and shot him a look of get out of here. I laughed when Andrew didn't, and waved my hands in the air.

"It's fine, really. Hi, I'm Sutton." I said as I stuck my hand out towards him. Andrew smiled and his blonde hair flipped like his brother's brown when he faced me.

"Andrew." He replied. We shook hands and laughed when Matt scoffed.

"Since when are you so formal?" he asked Andrew. Andrew looked at him annoyed and pulled his hand off mine.

"Since maybe if _I _act normal, she'll look past your stupidity and go on that date you've been meaning to ask her to." Andrew explained. I laughed hysterically for a moment while Matt stood dumbfounded and annoyed.

"Dude! Get out of here!" he yelled as he whacked him on the back of the head. Andrew smiled and rolled his eyes and started running down the pier.

"See you later Sutton!" he yelled. I waved at him and then turned my attention back towards Matt.

"Ahh," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that." I giggled again and tossed my now pathetic excuse for an ice cream cone into the trash.

"It's fine, I was kind of flattered." I admitted as I ran my fingers through my hair. His cheeks were instantly flushed with a pink color, but he turned away subtly so I wouldn't notice, although I already did.

"So," I said, changing the subject. "You guys are going on the rollercoaster." Matt looked back at me and smiled.

"Uh yeah, why?" he asked curiously. I shrugged and smiled.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Dude this is taking forever!" Andrew complained as the three of us stood in line for the rollercoaster. I chuckled to myself when Matt looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked him in between laughs. He smiled again and looked away.

"Nothing just, admiring." He said. I stopped laughing and smiled, as I obviously blushed because my face became warmer.

"Oh get a room!" Andrew yelled. I burst out laughing again, and so did Matt. We all took another step as the line slowly, but surely, moved.

"So," I said as our laughter subsided. "I have _not _found a place that sells crappy beer yet, know of any?" Matt raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"What?" he asked. I laughed again and smiled.

"Cheap beer! Bad food! Know where I can get some?" I asked again. He smiled and furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Uh, sort of. You know, you don't strike me as a "cheap beer" and fries kind of gal," he said as he looked me over. "More like pricy wine and caviar." I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"That was the old Sutton," I informed him. "And I never even liked caviar!" he laughed again and nodded his head.

"Alright, alright. I'll take you sometime." He said. I stopped smiling and looked at him instantly.

"But let's get one thing straight, it's not a date, just a friendly get together between neighbors." I informed him. Andrew groaned.

"Shoot, she saw through my politeness." He said. I laughed again and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Fine, fine, just a friendly get together." He said. I nodded my head.

"Right."

"I'm going to throw up." I informed Andrew and Matt as we all sat on the bench after going on the rollercoaster eight times.

"Just take a deep breath, Sutton, it's going to be okay." Matt told me. I tried to take a deep breath, but my stomach still churned. Instantly, the blood left my head, and my face turned a pale, sickly green color.

"God she's gonna puke!" Andrew yelled. I threw my hair to my mouth and ran to the trash can next to the bench. I leaned over and before being able to control myself, I did indeed puke.

"Oh now I'm gonna puke." Andrew said. I groaned, when something hit my face. I grabbed the napkin from Matt and wiped my grimy mouth.

"Oh my gosh." I said, quickly dragging Matt and I away from the trash. We both stood there for a moment, when we suddenly started to laugh again. We continued to until we heard a loud heaving sound. We looked over and saw Andrew leaning over the trash. I couldn't help but laugh. Matt did too.

"Oh Andrew, I'm so sorry!" I said apologetically as I went over and rubbed his back. He leaned up and wiped his face with his shirt.

"It's… fine…" his face still deadly pale.

"Now that is what I call a fun day!" Matt cried from a few feet away. Andrew and I walked over to him and crossed the green path to go back up onto the pier.

"Well, that's one thing I can cross off my list." I said as we walked along the pier. Matt turned his head towards me as he handed both Andrew and I a stick of gun.

"List?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I have a list of things that I want to accomplish in life. One was going to Princeton. Done. One was riding on the rollercoaster in Santa Monica until I throw up. Done." I explained. Matt smiled and furrowed his eyebrows.

"That sounds… familiar." He said. I bit my lip and swallowed.

_If you've ever seen Titanic it should… _I thought.

"Uh, well, a lot of people want to do that." I said quickly, thinking of some way to explain it to him. I then thought of Jack, and how I just did all of that without him, and I became extremely sad. I begged myself not to cry, but tears were already surfacing. I wiped them away quickly, and spotted people drawing on the side of the road. There were people paying them, and then sitting down on stools. I wondered if Jack drew in that exact spot. Maybe he had. I walked over there, Matt and Andrew following me curiously. I looked at all of the artists and models, and smiled. I spotted an empty canvas and some pencils next to the stone wall and I grabbed them.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked curiously. I pushed him onto an empty stool, and leaned against the wall.

"Drawing." I replied. Andrew walked over and leaned against the wall next to me, looking at the canvas the entire time I began to sketch. I continued to sketch for another minute or two, and I thought that it turned out well. It looked pretty much like Matt. I mean, it wasn't as good as Jack's rendition would have been, but I knew he'd be proud of it anyway. Matt stood up and walked over to where we were standing, and smiled when he saw my sketch.

"Wow," he said. "Pretty good." I smiled and handed him the canvas.

"Keep it." I said. He smiled and handed it back to me.

"No, you." He said. I smiled and took the canvas, and stuck it under my arm as we continued to walk down the street.

"So," Andrew said, breaking the moment of silence. "What's next on your list. I mean, we'd be glad to help." I smiled and looked out at the water.

"Well, I have a couple more things to do here, drink cheap beer, ride horses, but then my next adventure will be… Paris. Yeah, Paris is next. Or maybe New York, since it's in America and I'm in America now. I don't know." I said awkwardly. Matt chuckled slightly.

"Wow, you dream big," He said. I smiled and nodded. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" I looked out at the water and then back to Matt.

"An actress," I said. "An Academy Award winning actress!" Matt laughed, and so did Andrew.

"What?" I asked. Matt shook his head.

"That's just, extremely hard, you know?" he asked in more of a statement form. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Saying something is too hard is just an excuse for not trying." I explained. Matt raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Hmm, I like that." He said. I smiled and looked back out at the water. Even now it still scared me. I didn't know why, but it just did. I mean I knew it was warm here, and I knew I couldn't drown or anything, but just the thought of any water taking so many lives still scared me, six years later. I hadn't gone in the water since then either.

"Hey Matt!" Someone yelled from down the street. I looked straight ahead at a dark skinned man and another guy, someone extremely tan with light blonde hair, both shirtless, come running towards us.

"Oh, hey guys." Matt said disappointingly. Andrew looked at me and rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"Well who is this lovely lady?" the darker skinned guy asked. I smiled as he held my hand and kissed it. For a second, I had a flashback to the night when Jack dined with us and I stood on the stairs nervously as he kissed my hand.

"This is my new neighbor, Sutton." Matt said, bringing me back to reality. The blonde smiled and put his arm around me.

"This is Jay, and I'm Nick," he said referring to himself and the other guy. "Now if our boy Matt here ever gives you a hard time, just tell us, and we'll whip him into shape." Andrew laughed and Jay whacked him over the head.

"Uh, thanks." I said with a smile. They both continued walking down the street after they gave Matt and Andrew a couple of those, high five hugs. I laughed as we continued to walk as well.

"So they're your "boys"?" I asked jokingly. He smiled and looked up.

"Yeah, haven't been able to shake them since kindergarten." He said. I laughed and continued to walk behind Andrew. When we got back to our neighborhood, and started to walk down the street, Andrew raced us to the house, only Matt and I didn't run after him.

"Oh he's such a loser!" Matt said. I laughed and hit him in the arm.

"Hey, be nice! I don't think your parents would like you calling him that." I said. Matt's face suddenly dropped, and he stiffened although he continued to walk.

"Eh, my parents won't mind. They're too involved in their work to notice." He said harshly. I frowned and continued to walk forward.

"I know what it's like to have parents like that, too," I said. "So, that's why I just, stopped. Stopped listening to them, stopped respecting them, stopped hiding my feelings and dreams from them." He bit his lip and continued to walk forward, probably wishing he could do the same. We continued to walk until we go to my porch, awkwardly not saying a thing.

"I, I had a lot of fun today," I said breaking the silence. "Thanks for the help with my list." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So about the cheap beer, do you wanna go somewhere tomorrow night, you know, as a friendly get together between neighbors?" he asked. I smiled slightly and looked down at the floor.

"Uh, yeah, yeah that'd be… cool." I replied. He smiled and started to walk down the steps.

I'll pick you up a seven… neighbor." He said. I smiled and waved, and then walked into the house quickly. I leaned my back against the door and bit my lip as a smile broke through, when suddenly, I noticed something on the mantle.

A _new _picture.

I walked over to the living room, thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me, but as I kept walking, I knew I had seen right. I walked quicker over to the mantle and grabbed the framed photo.

"I got it for you today," Amanda said as I stood dumbfounded, staring at the photo. "I thought it would cheer you up." I continued to look at the photo, and smiled when I was finally able to look into those blue eyes once again. It was the first time that I saw a clear vision of Jack in five years. His blonde hair still looked the same, his face still handsome and young, his skin nice and tanned. It was a photo of the first time he saw me… and I saw him.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked. Amanda smiled and took a step towards me.

"They have photos of the movie, you know." She explained. And she was right, they did.

But to me, it wasn't a movie… it was a memory.

And to me he wasn't Leonardo DiCaprio… he was Jack Dawson.

And it was weird to see him in other movies… and to see Kate in other movies… because it felt like looking at older versions of us, even though I didn't look like Kate, when I think of myself, her face comes to mind.

"Th-thank you." I said. I smiled again and set the photo back down onto the mantle, when suddenly, I thought of Matt, and then I thought of Jack.

And I couldn't help but feel as if I was cheating on him.

"Sutton, it's okay if you like Matt." Amanda said as if she had read my mind. I looked at her and furrowed my eyebrows.

"I don't like him," I said in denial. "We're neighbors… friends… that's it." She rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen. I flopped onto the couch and let out a large sigh.

What if I did like Matt?

Would Jack be mad?

But what if I liked Matt… but loved Jack more. How would I choose?

I didn't know, and frankly, I didn't want to know. The thought of loving anyone but Jack scared me.

But what scared me the most… was that Jack was just a fictional character.

**AWW… pour Sutton :( Hope you guys liked the first Chapter of the sequel! Also, this sequel has got me thinking, and I'm going to do an actual Rose's life after Titanic and Jack, all about Rose and what she does with her life after Jack dies… that should be up soon, and so will the Emma sequel :) Look out for them both! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I just have this idea for another story so this might be the last chapter for awhile. Not long! I'll probably just hold off for like two days… and some of you who are JUST reading my story or stories might be like, "What is she talking about? Some people on here don't update for months!" But for those of you who have read my stories, or know me at all, know that I update OFTEN because I know I get upset when authors of stories I like don't, and I know you guys probably get upset when I don't update for awhile, too. :D I know when I was writer's blocked with the last chapter of the prequel to this, you know, A Twist of Unfortunate Fate, I got like TEN BILLION PM's saying like, "Well? Where the heck is the last chapter?" So sorry to you guys out there! :D But hopefully the sequel will make up for it. You'll also be glad to hear that my writer's block is GONE, so this story will be updated often, except, like I said, for a couple of days because of another story I REALLY want to write! Look out for that one, too. I have no title yet but it will probably be posted before you guys are even reading THIS. Anyways, wow that was a long A/N! On with the story!**

**Love,**

**Lauren:)**

**P.S. Pretend that in the last Chapter of Twist Sutton told Matt her last name was Dawson. I just forgot to do that and it won't let me change it because it's complete or something. So just remember, she LEGALLY changed her name to Dawson. You really have to remember that for WAY later on in the story… WAY later on… you'll see why :D**

"_Hello! Is there anyone alive out there? Can anyone here me?"_

"_Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes…. Up she goes…" _

_The stars are so bright, it's amazing how in the midst of all of this, I'm just looking up into the sky. Wait, there's a light. It's warming my face. Wait, is that… oh, it is!_

"_Jack, Jack there's a boat, Jack, Jack wake up." I turned over and shook Jack's arm. _

"_Jack, Jack wake up. Jack, Jack, Jack there's a boat." I stared at him for a moment, everything suddenly piecing together._

_No, no, no, no. Haha, no. Not happening, this is NOT happening!_

"_Jack, Jack please! Jack, Jack please wake up!" I shook his arm crazily, suddenly filled with anger. This was ridiculous! This was their fault! They shouldn't have lost the binoculars. They should've listened to the iceberg warnings! They shouldn't have sped up the ship!_

_I turned back over onto my side, tears now streaming down my face, freezing instantly as they did. _

_No, no this was my fault. I did this. I could have saved him. I could have changed this…. I could have changed history._

_But maybe I still could…_

"_Come back, come back!" I turned back over onto my stomach and watched as the boat slowly drifted out of view. I looked down at Jack, and a piece of my heart instantly broke. _

_I have to let go of his hand… but I refuse to let go of his promise._

"_I'll never let go, Jack, I promise." I whacked off his hand and kissed it before dropping him into the icy depths of the Northern Atlantic Ocean. I watched as his face and body looked blue as he continued in a downward spiral. His hands looked like they were reaching upwards towards me, and for a split second, I had the urge to reach in after him. I felt like he was about to come swimming back up to the surface and yell "Ahaha, you should've seen your face! Oh, Sutton, I love you! I would never, ever leave you… even if we can't be together; we'd find a way to make it work."_

_But I knew he wouldn't…_

_I rolled off the board and fell into the water. I gasped at the coldness of the water and tried my hardest to swim over to the man who was blowing the whistle. My left arm was limp and practically lifeless, so I had to paddle with my right. I grabbed the whistle out of the man's mouth after I was close enough, and blew the whistle crazily._

"_Come about!"_

_The light then instantly shone in my face, but I didn't even squint. I honestly couldn't care less. They started to get closer, but I still kept whistling, I just felt like I had to, so I continued to whistle, and whistle, and whistle, and whistle, and whistle…_

"Ah!" I screamed as I woke up in a cold sweat… a _very _cold sweat. I wiped my eyes and looked around the room, needing a minute to figure out whether I was at home… or really in the water. I turned and reached over to the other side of the bed so I could push down one of my many pillows to see what time the alarm clock read.

3:34 P.M.

Damn it.

I pulled the covers on my bed up high around my body, but even the three blankets couldn't warm me up. I tried to rub my hands over my body, but nothing worked. I then finally got out of bed quickly and ran into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped as fast as lightning. I hopped into the shower and turned around a couple of times to fully warm myself. My mouth opened as the hot water hit my chest and I tilted my heads towards the sky. The water was practically boiling it was so hot, but it didn't matter. That dream… or should I say memory… had been so realistic that it felt like I really was freezing to my death.

I rubbed my hands over my body continuously as the water continuously ran over my body as well, and I suddenly realized something. Something that made me quite upset.

The last person, besides me, to see myself naked, was Jack.

He was the first, and only, person I had ever made love to.

I suddenly threw my hands to my mouth and fell to the tub in a flood of tears.

This was insane. The only person who I ever loved left me.

Yeah, and he said _he _was the survivor.

"Sutton?" Amanda questioned quietly as she knocked on my bathroom door. "Are you taking a shower?" I lowered my hands slowly and turned off the water. I stood up and stepped out of the tub, grabbing a pink towel off the countertop as I went. I wrapped it around myself quickly and opened the door.

"Not anymore." I said. Amanda looked at me suspiciously, then shook any thoughts she had away.

"Alright, just making sure you were okay," she explained. "I'm going back to bed." I smiled at her and waved over my shoulder as I walked to the bed.

"Sorry I woke you." I apologized. She smiled as well and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed in relief and lowered my towel. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of heavier pajamas; a pair of blue plaid Aeropostale sweat pants and a long sleeve Pink T-shirt. I climbed into bed again and pulled the sheets up over my face. I then turned on my sides and buried my face into the softest pillow I had. I felt another tear escape my eyes, and I took a deep breath to prevent myself from crying even more.

I had to get over this.

I had to move on.

I mean, I would always love Jack… _always…_ but I just needed to accept the fact that he was gone.

_Forever…_

I suddenly cringed, and shut my eyes tight.

This was going to take _a lot _of work. Maybe I could get counseling.

No, I couldn't get counseling. I mean, what shrink would believe that I morphed into Rose DeWitt Bukater, a fictional character, and then fell in love with Jack Dawson, a fictional character.

They'd send me to the insane asylum.

I took a deep breath and pulled my knees up close to my chest.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine going _up _she goes, _up _she goes…" I sang quietly to myself as I drifted fast asleep…

"SUTTON!" I heard from down stairs. My eyes opened in a flash and instantly shot up. I looked around the room quickly and sighed.

"SUTTON!" I rolled my eyes and flopped out of bed. I walked out of my room and slowly down the stairs.

"What, what?" I asked Amanda, annoyed that she woke me up at… I looked down at my watch… oh, eleven 'o nine…

"I made breakfast." I stopped at the last stair, stunned.

"And that's why you woke me up?" I questioned. I saw her smile from the kitchen and I rolled my eyes. I pushed back the door and groggily sat down at my seat. Amanda walked over with a plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns and I smiled, feeling a little better that she woke me up.

"Orange juice or milk?" she asked. I smiled and took a bite of bacon.

"Juice." I replied. She poured me a glass of orange liquid from the black carton and set it down in front of me as she carried her plate over as well. I then felt bad that Amanda was the one cooking all of the time.

"Hey, you know what? I'm going to cook dinner!" I said. Amanda took a bite of eggs and shook her head.

"No." she said. I stopped eating and looked at her.

"Why not?" I asked angrily. She took another bite of eggs and smiled.

"Well, frankly I don't want the kitchen to burn down on our fourth night," she said. "And because Matt called this morning to ask you out to dinner and I said yes for you." I cocked my head and looked at her angrily.

"You promised." She said. I rolled my eyes and took another gulp of juice.

"You suck." I said. She smiled and took another bite of eggs.

"I rock." She defended. I chuckled to myself slightly and took a bite of hash browns that were drizzled in ketchup. Ugh… dinner.

I was dreading it.

Ugh… shit.

Honestly, I was _anticipating _it.

Why? Why do I have to like him?

No, no I don't like him.

It's just dinner, that's it.

"Sutton, put on something nice! He's taking you to his _parents!" _Amanda cried. I rolled my eyes as I digged through my closet looking for something to wear.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this!" I yelled back at her, Matt probably arriving any minute. I really had gotten rid of all of my really nice clothes after I left my parents, because frankly, I couldn't afford them. I did, however, save one in particular…

It was quite special…

When Amanda, Luke, and I awoke that day in school in the halls, we were still wearing our characters clothing. Also, I still had the Heart of the Ocean, but I wasn't going to wear that to dinner.

"Oh, here it is." I said as I pulled the white dress with a blue sash and pink undershirt up. Amanda looked at it strangely, and shook her head.

"Too casual." She said. I rolled my eyes and went into my bathroom.

"I don't care!" I yelled as I shut the bathroom door. I stripped quickly and threw on the dress. It felt smooth on my soft skin, and it also ran a chill up my spine. This dress held so many memories. I mean, I had put it on after Jack had drawn me wearing the necklace… and nothing else. Jack and I ran through the halls from Lovejoy in this dress. We kissed passionately in the boiler room wearing this. We climbed into the Renault wearing this. Jack swiftly took it off of me before we made love. Jack and I ran around the deck wearing this. The iceberg struck wearing this. I spit on Cal wearing this. I rescued Jack from the water filled hallways wearing this. Jack and I had climbed up to the top deck wearing this. I jumped back on a sinking ship wearing this. Jack and I ran through the water filled halls of the second class wearing this. Jack and I fell into the water wearing this. Jack and I swam through the water wearing this. I had to leave Jack wearing this. I stood on the Carpathia wearing…

"Sutton? Are you ready? Matt'll be here any minute!" Amanda yelled, interrupting my thoughts. I smiled and shook away my thoughts.

"Hold on," I said. I pulled out my now curled hair from my ponytail and it fell to my shoulders.

I swear if it was red, I would look almost _exactly _like Rose again.

"Sutton, he's here!" Amanda yelled. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, quickly grabbing a pair of ballet flats from my closet. I put them on as I ran down the stairs and grabbed my coat as I opened the front door.

"Hey." He said. I smiled and continued walking down the steps.

"Hello, Matt." I said. I walked over to his car, which was parked in front of my house, and hopped into the passengers seat. I saw Matt look at me suspiciously, but get in the driver's seat anyways.

"Hey, Sutton!" I heard from behind me. I yelled and turned around to see Andrew in the backseat.

"Jesus Christ Andrew! You scared me half to death!" I yelled. He laughed and shook his blonde hair.

"Sorry." He apologized. I smiled and shook his hair and he rolled his eyes, sweeping it back to the side.

"Ready to go?" Matt asked as he sat down on the drivers seat. I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair.

"As I'll ever be." I said. He smiled and turned the car on.

"So, where do your parents live?" I asked as we started pulling out of our neighborhood. He turned the wheel a little bit more and turned down the road.

"Uh, Beverly Hills." He said. I scoffed quietly under my breath.

They were probably going to be _just _like my parents.

"Oh," I said instead, trying not to jump to any conclusions. We continued for a long while, and just talked about how we grew up. We all pretty much had the same background, strict, overbearing parents, same old narrow minded people at school, and they actually moved here to get away for awhile, even though their parents owned the house and Andrew and Matt had to come home frequently. But I didn't tell them I had a similar lifestyle. I told them I grew up in a small town in Wisconsin, and that I left my parents after we had a falling out. I did tell them, however, that I went to Princeton… but I lied and said on a scholarship.

About an hour later, or so it seemed with all of the conversation, we arrived at a very large house with tons of cars parked in front. People dressed in fancy clothing were walking in and out, and I _did _feel too casual compared to Matt and Andrew who were dressed in suave tuxedos. After Matt and Andrew and I got out of the car, we all walked into the large house. As we stepped inside, I honestly thought I was back on Titanic. It was styled after the fanciness of the early 1900's, large, elaborate chandeliers, tons of pictures of old relatives, candles and small ornate details, it was overwhelming.

A little _too _overwhelming…

"My family hasn't changed the place since my great grandmother bought it back in the early 1900's." Matt explained, as he basically read my mind. I smiled and looked around the large foyer. There were waiters and people and staff everywhere. It was crazy.

And frankly, I kind of hated it.

"Hope it's not too much for you." Matt said. I smiled and held his hand.

"Not at all." I lied. He smiled and squoze my hand back.

"I like that dress," he said. "It kind of reminds me of back then." I smiled.

"Exactly." I said. He turned and smiled at me suspiciously, but I just continued to look forward at all of the smiling faces. Matt pointed people out to me as we went along, but stopped at one in particular.

"Ah, Leonard, Carol, this is my date Sutton Dawson." Matt said as we strolled up to an odd looking couple. The woman looked much younger than the man, and he was about as tall as Tom Cruise, and she was about as tall as Nicole Kidman.

"Ah, very nice to meet you, Sutton," Leonard said as he shook my head. "Say, are you of the Boston Dawson's?" I went wide eyed and smiled, trying to contain my laughter.

"Whoa, they still exist?" I asked, utterly shocked. They all looked at me confusingly. I swallowed and thought of something quickly. "Uh, uh, no, the Chippewa Falls Dawson's, actually." I said, laughter still oozing out of me. He smiled and nodded.

"Oh right of course." He said. I smiled as Matt and I continued walking, the whole scenario obviously flying over his head.

"You're form Wisconsin?" he finally asked about a minute later. I smiled and nodded shakily.

"Well, yes, I told you that," I lied. "But that was a long time ago." He nodded and continued walking with me.

"Oh right, you did, in the car." He replied. I smiled and nodded as well, now feeling awfully guilty.

I then suddenly realized what dining with Me, Ruth, and Cal must have been like for Jack. I was so nervous on the inside, my stomach churning, my heartbeat roaring, but I didn't falter through it all. I kept my head held high and kept walking, even though I got some unsettling stares. I took another deep breath and sighed.

_Well now I know what it's truly like to walk in your shoes,_ I thought to myself… well, more to Jack.

Then, Matt walked me up to a couple dressed in exquisite clothing, and I instantly felt sick.

"Those are my parents." Matt whispered. I smiled weakly and clenched his hand tighter. He looked down at our hands and chuckled.

"Don't be nervous." He instructed between giggles. I smiled weakly again and sighed.

"Right." I said. We walked up closer towards them, and Matt let go of my hand to hug his mother.

"Hello, Mom." He said. She smiled and patted him on the back.

"Hello darling." She said. Matt leaned back and shook his father's hand.

"How are you, son?" he asked. Matt smiled weakly and continued to shake his hand.

"Good, dad, good." Matt replied. I smiled as I stood there awkwardly, when Matt chuckled.

"God, I'm being terribly rude, aren't I?" He questioned. "Mother, father, this is Sutton Dawson. She just moved in next to Andrew and I." I smiled and shook his mother's hand.

"Anne Reynolds." She said bluntly. I smiled and then shook his dad's hand.

"Joseph." He said. I smiled and then returned to my original position.

"It's my pleasure," I lied. "Matthew has told me such great things about you both." They smiled and looked at their son.

"Really," his mother said. "That doesn't sound like Matthew at all." Matt rolled his eyes and his father smiled between gritted teeth.

"Anne," he said. "Well, shall we go eat?" I smiled and nodded my head sharply, taking Matt's arm as we now walked into the elaborate dining room. I sat down next to Matt and towards the end of the table where his father was seated at the head, his mother at the left, Matt to the right, and I to Matt's right. I made Andrew sit down next to me as well, not wanting to have to sit next to some stranger. As we walked into the dining room, Matt had told his mother and father all about me, or who he thought I was.

The waiters then came around with plates of caviar, when one came up to me.

"And how do you take your caviar, Miss?" he asked. I smiled and shooed him away.

"No caviar for me, thanks, disgusting stuff, really." I said, a smile peeking through, as I thought of Jack. Matt looked at me suspiciously and smiled. I smiled back and took a sip of champagne, the bubbles filling up into my nostrils. I gagged a little, then swallowed as hard as I could.

"You okay?" Matt asked me sarcastically. I dipped my fingers in the bubbly and flicked the liquid in his face.

"Well, now." I said with a grin. He smiled and dipped his fingers in the champagne as well, ready to flick it back at me, when his mother coughed.

"Matthew!" she said. We both froze and looked at her, then quickly fixed ourselves. She smiled and took a sip of champagne before looking at me with her dark green eyes.

"So, Sutton, where did you say you were from again?" she asked me in a slightly unsettling tone. I smirked at her and took another sip of bubbly

"Wisconsin," I said sharply. "Chippewa Falls." She nodded and added a dollop of caviar to a small wheat cracker.

"And, you went to college. I mean, did you have the money that is?" She asked. Her father coughed slightly and stared at her angrily. I looked at him and smiled understandingly. I then looked back at Anne and smiled again.

"Yes, I did have enough money, but I got in on scholarship, so it didn't really matter." I replied. She smirked and took a bite of her cracker.

"And where exactly did you go to college?" she asked. "At a local college, or state?" Matt almost choked on his drink and scoffed.

"Mother!" he cried. I put my hand on top of his and smiled as I shook my head. I swallowed and took a deep breath, trying not to reach across the table and choke her.

How did Jack not choke Ruth, or me, for letting her talk to me this way?

"Um, no actually, I went to Princeton." I replied. She froze, and then popped the rest of her cracker into her mouth.

"Well, that is,-"

"Amazing," Joseph interrupted his wife. "Just truly amazing. You must be very intelligent." I smiled and looked in his direction.

"Thank you." I replied. Matt smiled, too, and looked at his father.

"Sutton is not only very smart, but she has a keen sense of the world," Matthew informed his father. "She is truly a wonder." I looked at him and blushed.

"Matt-" I said. He placed a hand over mine and continued to look at his father.

"She wants to be an actress," he continued. "Academy Award winning, that is." Andrew smiled as well and nudged my shoulder. I smiled again and turned my attention back towards Matthew, who was still rambling on and on.

"She also has a list of dreams, some, I might add, are quite childish, but I admire that about her. She is so mature, yet, she finds the fun in everything." He said. I smiled again as tears swelling up, just because I was so touched. "Sutton _aches _to travel as well. She desperately wants to go to New York and Paris, but coming to Santa Monica was something she and a friend always talked about," he said. I had told him about a friend that wanted to go to Santa Monica with me, but I certainly didn't tell him that that friend wasn't just a friend. "They always talked about drinking beer and riding roller coasters and horses, or so I heard." He finished. I smiled again and patted his hand.

"Well, Miss Dawson, it seems as if you want to make something meaningful of your life." Joseph observed. I smiled, and instantly thought of Jack.

"Well, yes sir, I do. You know, I got everything I need right here with me. I got the air in my lungs, and a few blanks sheets of paper, I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen, who I'm gonna meet, where I'm gonna wind up. You never know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You turn to take life as it comes at you… to make each day count." I explained. The entire table clapped, including Andrew who was beaming from excitement.

"That's so cool!" he yelled. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

Obviously, none of these people have ever seen the best movie of our generation.

"To making it count." Matt said as he raised his glass. The entire table did as well, and then we all took a sip. I smiled and took a sip as well as Anne slowly did the same.

Later, after dessert, I realized that it was quite late, and I had told Amanda the directions so that she could pick me up. I walked over to Luke who was standing at the bottom of the stairs and smiled.

"Sutton, do you really have to go?" he asked. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I had a wonderful evening." I said. He smiled as well, and kissed my hand, but without him knowing, I sneakily slipped a piece of paper into his hand. After I walked away, I saw him open it up out of the corner of my eye, and I knew he was reading… Make it count. Meet me at the pier at ten o'clock.

He looked up at me, and I smiled as I looked over my shoulder then scurried out the door.

Later, at exactly ten, I saw a car pull up. I saw Matt in the driver's seat, but there was no Andrew, so I guess he stayed at his parents. Matt got out of the car and slowly walked over to me. I smiled slyly, and when he was close enough, I asked,

"Wanna go to a real party?"

**Ahhh! Sorry for the late update, I was a little writer's blocked with this chapter. Well, did you like it? :D And did you guys pick up on Sutton's new "personality" and where she got it from. Yeah ,you did :D Anyways, hoped you liked it! Please review, I haven't been getting a lot lately… :'( So please do! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so it's like… 6 a.m. … right now, so this won't be up for later :D Anyways, I just had to write before I went to school, I don't know, I wanted to get a head start on things. This chapter is going to be REALLY good! :D Anyways, don't want to bore you guys with a long A/N, so… here we go! Oh, and RikkiChadwick2011, **

**Love,**

**Lauren:)**

I took Matt's hand and we headed for the car. I, however, hopped into the driver's seat. I started the car and drove around the corner to a restaurant that I remember Jack telling me about on the day that we walked around the ship talking. Something called Mullighan's. I looked it up one day out of curiosity, and found out that it was still there, over a hundred years later! The back wall was the original wall from the original restaurant, too! It was covered in pictures from back then and other notes and such, that kind of memorabilia.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked excitedly, I kept driving around the corner and smiled.

"Somewhere fun!" I yelled back. When we arrived, I jumped out of the car, although Matt stepped out nervously. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, and dragged him into the restaurant, as soon as we entered, Irish music started to play, and the smell of beer and fried food instantly filled my nostril.

"This is awesome!" I yelled. Matt looked at me and smiled as my face lit up. People were dancing and running everywhere, and the room was styled after the third class back in the 1900's. I pulled Matt into the middle of the dance floor and held his hand, then put the other around my waist.

"No, no Sutton I don't know the steps." He protested. I smiled and put my other hand around his waist as well.

"Well first off, we're going to have to move closer," I said as I pulled him close. "Like this." He looked back up at me hesitantly, but before he could protest even more, I started to dance.

"Sutton, Sutton stop! Sutton I don't know the steps!" he yelled. I smiled and continued dancing.

"Neither do I! Just go with it!" I yelled. He smiled, and finally started dancing with me. Then I noticed the stage in the corner and pulled him up. I threw off my shoes and handed them to one of the waitresses. I then started to tap my feet to the beat of the music, and laughed as Matt stood awkwardly next to mer. After I finished, Matt started dancing as well, and he did pretty good, for a first timer. I then grabbed his hands and we started to twirl around.

"Ahhh!" He yelled. I laughed as he did and shut my eyes tight.

"Ahahah! Ah!" I yelled. He smiled and we stopped, dizzy from all of the swinging.

I pulled him off the stage again and walked over to some of the men who were arm wrestling and smoking cigarettes. I laughed to myself, and Jack, and knew he was probably rolling his eyes at what I was about to do.

"You think you're big tough men?" I asked as I smoked one of their cigarettes. "Let's see you do this." I handed Matt the edge of my dress and he held it up high. I took another step back and slowly raised myself up onto my toes. I then raised myself even higher up onto my big toes. I stood there for a long beat, everyone in the pub staring at me, when I suddenly lost my balance. I fell, but before I could, Matt caught me mid-fall.

"Oh!" I yelled. "I haven't done that in… like, six years!" Matt laughed and so did I. I stood up and a slow song started to play. Matt raised me up and held my lower waist with both hands. I blushed and looked up at him.

"Hi." He said. I chuckled and tousled my hair.

"Hi." I replied. I put my arms around his neck and started to slowly dance with him in the middle of the floor. We danced for a while, looking into each other's eyes, when I suddenly realized that he was going to lean in and kissed me. He came closer, and closer, and at first, I didn't mind, but then, something caught my eye on the back wall.

A photo.

I pulled away, eyes still staring on the photo.

"Sutton, you okay?" Matt wondered. I walked towards the wall, ignoring Matt's question, and kept my eyes fixed on the old looking photo.

_Is that? _I wondered.

I walked slower and slower, more afraid of the photo with each step I took, and gasped quietly once I was inches away from the smiling faces. There were five men in total, a mug of beer in each hand, and they all raised them in a toast. One man in particular, had his arm around another guy's shoulders, and they looked like the best of friends, as close as brothers.

But the one who was wrapped in his arm, the one that had caught my eye, the one that had caught my eye the first time I saw him on the Titanic… was Jack.

It was a photo of Jack.

He looked only a few years younger, but he still had the same shaggy blonde hair, and he was wearing that goofy smile that made me melt every time he showed it. His eyes of course were sparkling, and even though the photo was sepia, I knew they were.

"Do you know him?" Matt asked from behind me. I peered at the photo again and sighed.

"No," I lied. "No, I don't." The plump waitress walked over and stood next to us happily.

"Can I help you two with something?" she asked full of pep. I looked at her, my eyes almost about to burst open with tears, and smiled weakly.

"Uh, um yes, who is in that photo?" I asked. She smiled and continued cleaning a mug with a rag that was in her hand.

"Oh god, that's my great grandfather and his best friend, Jack Dawson," she said, my heart now breaking. "You know they made a movie about that Jack, and how he met the woman he loved right before he died. My grandfather was so sad after he saw it." I looked back up at the photo and sighed.

"Oh, yes, I know." I said. She looked at me suspiciously and smiled.

"God, my grandfather hasn't shut up for twenty years after watching it." She informed me. My eyes went wide and I looked at her strangely.

"He's still… alive?" I asked in utter shock. She frowned and now scrubbed with full on force.

"God, he just won't die!" she explained. "He still owns this frigging place and we don't get it until he will. My uncle tried to kill him once, too, just so we could get it over and done with!" I raised an eyebrow then turned my attention back towards the photo, an idea striking me right in the head.

"May I speak to him?" I asked, still staring at the photo. "If he's well, that is." She looked at me strangely again and sighed.

"I guess. Come by around eleven. He'll be pretty awake by then because that's right after he takes his shots." She instructed. I smiled weakly again, and sighed as I let a very small tear escape my eyes.

"Great."

"I had a lovely time tonight, Matt. I did, really," I explained as Matt and I stood on my doorstep hand and hand. "I just, I saw that photo, and he looked familiar. Sorry if my curiosity bothered you." He smiled and squoze my hand tighter.

"Sutton, it's okay. You don't have to apologize." Matt reassured me with a smile. I smiled back and squoze his hand as well.

"Good night." I said. He smiled.

"Good night." He replied, even though we both were still standing there just staring into each other's eyes. I kissed him on the cheek and slowly pulled away, our lips literally mere centimeters away. I sighed and took a deep breath. Was this okay?

Would Jack be mad?

But before I could even answer my own question, a small, warm, and elegant feeling gust of wind moved me closer to Matt, pushing my lips against his.

We both pulled away slowly and smiled. I squoze his hand one last time, then quickly and clumsily opened the door and stumbled into the dark house. I sighed and leaned my back against the door. I bit my lip and smiled, knowing that that gust of wind was indeed a sign from Jack.

Maybe it even was Jack.

Nah, he wouldn't be mad.

**So, what did you guys think? Please review! I thrive off of your guys reviews so please do! I love hearing from you! Next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow or… yeah… tomorrow! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa, I've been working all day on this! Even in school! I just couldn't stop it! I defeated my writer's block in a dream, it gave me a really good idea, too! Anyways, don't want to bore you guys with a long A/N, so… here we go!**

**Love,**

**Lauren:)**

**Limegreenlillie: Ahaha! And oh I wish! You'll see… she gets even more insecure :D And that's alright, I understand! **

As I walked quickly down the street and towards the pier, my stomach churned with nervousness. I couldn't believe that I was going to meet Jack's best friend, besides Fabrizio and Tommy of course. There were so many things that he could tell me about Jack; some of his other dreams so I could live them out, the rest of his back story, anything that would help me feel closer to him. I walked up to Mulligan's and took a deep breath.

_You can do this Sutton, _I thought to myself. _You can do this. _

I opened the door and a small bell ringed above my head. I looked around to find no one in the place. It was quite different now than it was last night. My heart beat faster as I continued to walk inside.

"Oh, you're here," the waitress from yesterday said as she strolled out of the kitchen. "He should be down in a minute." I smiled weakly and walked over to a small round table and sat down on one of the old wooden chairs. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes.

_Rose, you're no picnic, all right? You're a spoiled little brat, even, but under that, you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl, woman that I've ever known. _Jack's words rang in my ear, giving me support.

Suddenly, the stairs started to creak quietly. I played with my thumbs absentmindedly and looked up. I now saw two feet at the top of the stairs, but nothing else… yet.

The man then continued walking down the stairs slowly, holding onto the railings to steady his shaking body. The waitress came back from around the corner and gasped, almost dropping the tea cup she had in hand.

"Grandpa, I told you to take the elevator!"She yelled as she pointed towards the old fashioned lifts. The old man smiled and waved her away.

"Priscilla, I'm old not dead." He informed her. I chuckled while Priscilla rolled her eyes. The man walked over to the table as I stood up slowly and then he shakily extended his arm.

"Jonathan Banks," he said with a smile. "What can I do for you?" I smiled and shook his arm gently, careful not to literally snap it in half. I mean, the man had to be over one hundred and ten years old!

"Sutton Dawson," I said. The man jumped a bit at my name, but quickly shook away any thoughts now running through his mind. "Pleasure to meet you." He smiled again and slowly sat down on one of the chairs. I smoothed out the back of my yellow dress, fixed my white cardigan and then sat down as well.

"That's an interesting name." he said. I chuckled and looked down at my feet.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Thank you, though." I said, a little confused about whether or not he though Sutton was interesting… or Dawson.

"Well Miss. Dawson, my granddaughter here said that you wanted to speak to me about something." He said as he now slowly took a sip of the tea that Priscilla poured for us. I took a sip as well. Peppermint. Ah thank god. Peppermint was the only tea I could stand… don't ask me why, but it had been like that since I was little when my mother would bring me to her tea parties and would have to order me a special cup of peppermint.

"Um, yes, yes I did," I said, now stirring my tea lazily with the silver spoon. "I wanted to talk to you about your friend… Jack." He frowned and put down his cup, now staring off into space aimlessly.

"So you're one of those fans of the movie I suppose." He wondered with a sad expression now plastered to his face. I think my heart stopped beating right then and there.

"No, no not at all, sir. After recent events, I personally can't stand it." I said vaguely, trying to hold back tears. It hurt that someone, even though they didn't know what happened to me, would ever think I was just a fan of the movie. After being with Jack, and being on that sinking ship, and being in that deathly cold water, I would never watch that movie the same way again. To me, it wasn't just Titanic… it was all of my most scary memories combined into four hours.

"Oh," he said, now looking back at me with a green pair of eyes, sparkling with life. For an old guy, he was quite alive. "Well then, what can I do for you?" I smiled and pushed the tea cup away from me, and then clasped my hands together and rested my head on them.

"Tell me about him." I said, startling the man. He peered at me and scratched at his head.

"Tell you about who?" he asked, trying to sound confused.

But I didn't buy it.

"You know who." I said with a devilish smile. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, now smiling.

"So, what? You traced him back through that or something?" he asked, smiling with the content that he thought he figured me out.

"Um, no," I said, now quite confused. "Why would you think that?" his eyebrows furrowed and he leaned forward slightly.

"Sutton _Dawson. _Jack _Dawson." _He explained as it now sunk in. I smiled and chuckled softly.

"Oh, oh no we're not related!" I cried, laughing more and more. He smiled, still confused and then took another sip of tea.

"Oh, well you know, I just thought-"

"No, its okay, I get it," I interrupted. "But, I, well, it's a long story." I said, now holding back tears. It was strange how easily sensitive I was since the… incident. Almost every time I talked about Jack or what happened that night, or even just thought about it, the tears came as fast as the water came flooding into the dark halls…

"_We can't leave him." I said. Jack sighed and ran towards the little boy. I ran after him and held the boy's hand after Jack had picked him up. We continued to run, when we noticed it was the wrong way. Suddenly, a man came up behind us screaming and yelling, and grabbed the boy from Jack's hands. I held Jack back, knowing he was angry then gasped when I saw the man going the wrong way._

"_No!" Jack yelled. _

"_That's the wrong way!" I cried. The man didn't listen, and continued to run, when the water broke from behind the wall like a water fall, and hit the man and his boy smack in the face. Jack and I looked at each other, and then he had to push me to get me to start running. We ran down the corridor to our right, and ran as the water flowed quickly behind us, and the lights flickered on and off as if they were strobe. I realized that this was a dead end, and gasped as the cold water hit my body._

"_Ah!" I screamed. It pushed Jack and I against a gate, and Jack moaned as he tried to hang onto the edge of the wall._

"_Grab my hand!" he instructed. I did so, and then tried to push myself off the gate as Jack pulled us forward. We go to the stairs and ran up them as quickly as possible. Jack banged on the gate, but it was locked tight. _

"_Hello!" I screamed nervously. "Please, someone help us!" I yelled. Jack sighed when he looked at the water behind us, and I yelped for joy as a man walked by._

"_Wait, wait, wait!" Jack yelled. The man stopped in his tracks on the stairs._

"_Please!" I begged. "Please!" the man sighed._

"_Aw fuck it to hell!" he cursed as he ran towards us. His hands shook nervously as he tried to fit the key into the hole, but he was unsuccessful. I looked down at the water that was now to my shins, and gasped when the man drop the keys._

"_I dropped the keys!" He yelled. "I'm sorry!" and with that, he ran back up the stairs._

"_Fuck!" Jack yelled. I sighed, took a deep breath then plunged underwater. My eyes stung when they opened as the saltwater hit them, but I didn't care. I grabbed the keys quickly and swam back to the top._

"_Here!" I said as I handed them to Jack. He grabbed them quickly and started to jam it into the hole._

"_Ah!" he yelled. _

"_Hurry, Jack!" I screamed, completely terrified._

"_It's stuck!" he explained. The water then began to circle my neck, and I took a deep breath, convinced this was it, when suddenly, the gate opened._

"_Go!" Jack yelled, pushing me out. I swam under water until I got to the stairs, and gasped when I didn't see Jack behind me._

"That's okay, we have a long time." Jonathan said, interrupting my flashback.

My scary, sad, and torturous flashback.

I looked back at Jonathan, a tear now streaming down my cheek, and sighed, when suddenly, everything poured out of me. It had been so long since I actually talked to anyone about this. I mean, I couldn't even talk about it to Amanda! She just, she just didn't understand. I mean of course she was supportive and sweet about it, but no one understood just how much I cared about Jack. I loved him for god's sake! I wanted to marry him and have kids with him and do everything with him, but Luke and Amanda just didn't fully understand. They didn't know Jack fully like I did… or, like Jonatahn did, and I think that was why it was so easy for me to just explode and tell him everything… because he would understand.

**Okay, short, I know. But I had A LOT of homework and volleyball practice so it really set me back, but I wanted to at least post something because I hadn't last night. I also have three other surprise story's I'm working on so it's hard to concentrate on this one… sorry! I'll try to post regularly though. Maybe I'll be able to if I write in school like I did today. I don't know… we'll see. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, but this is going to be SUPER short! I've had TERRIBLE DWB (Dreaded Writer's Block as Baylee (RikkiChadwick2011) and I say) and well… you get the picture. I promise I will try to defeat it as soon as possible! :D Here you go… the LONG awaited chapter 4! :D**

**Love,**

**Lauren:)**

As I sat across the table from Jonathan, I realized his face was completely normal. It was if he didn't seem fazed at all.

"Well," he said calmly. "That's, interesting." He said. I sighed and realized he thought I was crazy.

"Look, I'm not nuts, okay? It really happened!" I protested. He smiledand waved me away.

"I'm not saying you're nuts, just, how can I tell you're really telling the truth?" he asked. "I mean everything you told me you could've learned from the movie." I sighed and leaned back in my chair, realizing he was right, when something else came to mind…

"He told me about this place." I said. Jonathan furrowed his brows.

"What?" he questioned. I smiled and sat up straight.

"In the movie, Jack never told Rose about Mulligan's… but he. Told. Me." I explained. Jonathan smiled slightly and chuckled to himself. He then stood up, kissed me on the head, and slowly walked over to the back wall. He raised his shaking arm and unattached the photo, then slowly walked back over to me. He sat down in his chair and slowly pushed the photo across the table.

"Here," he said every ounce of sweetness in the world in his voice. "He'd want you to have this." I smiled and gently took the photo, admiring Jack's amazing eyes… the eyes that I fell in love with…

"Thank you," I whispered hesitantly. "This means the world to me. You know, to have an _actual _photo of the _actual _Jack." He smiled and tapped the table before slowly standing up. I did the same and gently shook his hand.

"Very nice meeting you, Sutton." He said. I smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, sir," I said. "The feelings mutual." He smiled and kissed me on the head again before returning the way he went.

"Home." I said flatly as I walked into the house, Jack's picture still in hand. Amanda walked out of the other room, a large smile plastered to her face.

"I have a surprise!" she cried, completely forgetting to ask me how it went considering she knew how nervous I had been.

"Okay," I said, now quite annoyed. Suddenly, surprisingly… Luke walked out of the other room, a large smile on his face as well.

"Hey!" I yelled. He smiled and we both ran towards each other. He hugged me tightly and swung me around in the air for a moment before putting me down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked excitedly. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"What? I can't check on my sister and girlfriend?" he asked me sarcastically. I cocked my head and peered at him. "I just wanted to check up on you, alright?" I rolled my eyes and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Nice place you got here," he said as we all now sat at the table eating turkey, cheese, and mustard sandwiches. "Been on the rollercoaster yet?" I smiled and quickly chewed another bite of my sandwich.

"Mhmm… threw up, too." I told him between chews. He chuckled and took another bite of his sandwich as well.

"Thought you would," he said with a snarky tone. "Drink cheap beer yet?" I smiled again and put down my sandwich.

"Yup! And it was gross, but at the same time… exhilarating!" I explained. Amanda swallowed a potato chip and took our now empty plates out from under us.

"She met a boy, too." She said as she walked towards the sink. Luke smiled and opened his eyes widely.

"Really?" he wondered. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yes, really," I said. "But we're just… neighbors." Luke and Amanda both exchanged odd glances, and I whacked him in the arm from across the table.

"Sure." He said. I smiled and ate another potato chip from the bag as well.

"I swear! We're just friends!" I protested as Luke put a handful of chips in front of him.

"Sutton, it's okay to have feelings for someone else now. It's been… what? Six years?" he half explained half asked. I peered at him angrily and sighed.

"Yeah well… time obviously doesn't heal all wounds." I muttered under my breath. Luke frowned and kissed my head as he walked out onto the porch with Amanda. I sighed and pushed back my chair, almost falling over.

Why was this so hard?

I mean, I know Jack would be happy for me with my whole "moving on and moving forward" crap, but would he?

Would he _really?_

**SO? HOW'D IT GO? PLEASE REVIEW! (notice how I'm writing in caps? It makes you think about reviewing more… doesn't it? :D) Lol, anyways… next chapter will be up soon. Like I said, little writer's block. And… congratulations to me! I made the volleyball team! Again… but that unfortunately means not as much time for writing because I get home two hours later… most nights… but I'll try my hardest! Review! :D **


End file.
